pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pacmansonic138
Sup man,its me Awesomeface101 Hi Your on Deveantart? Cool. So am I. User:MrJoshbumstead Did you know there is a Pac-Man fanon wiki? Ok then. Just asking. It just needs more users. I am having a DeveantART. - Tlsonic 4:18 pm, February 9, 2014. Adopting Hey there, i'm Mr. B-Doing. I see you've been here for a few months. You've also made quite a few edits. Considering there's no active admins here at all, have you ever thought about adopting this wiki? — Mr. B-Doing 05:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :It was successful, congrats! So, what's your first job as bureaucrat? — Mr. B-Doing 23:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) So, now we've got a logo. We could also use a new theme. I kind of had one in mind that you can preview here on my test wiki. What do you think? — Mr. B-Doing 01:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Pac help me im blocked in SNN:'(file:Green swimming turtle.gifMiles Tails Prower8000 Turtles:D 20:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know ask Sacorguy67 he blocked me:'( file:Green swimming turtle.gifMiles Tails Prower8000 Turtles:D 20:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I just figured out what happend my brother is TailsSilver! and he was uploading Porn on SNN while i was helping my Parents with the grocery's and he used my Email for SNN so me and him are Blockedfile:Green swimming turtle.gifMiles Tails Prower8000 Turtles:D 20:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Hey, Thanks for editing the Arcade page. All I could think of was the one paragraph. 19:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor aka 75.39.23.101 Uh oh! Um, I Just edited the Blinky Page. Why is it gone? Or is it just not loading on my computer? GameGuy72 03:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC)GameGuy72, The New "A Wikia Contributer aka 75.39.23.101 But how come it's showing up when i click "Edit"? I might add. Hey... Aren't you on Sonic News Network? I swear I've seen you there... Sylux X 22:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Oooookay, whoa whoa whoa! hold the phone. I clearly said we should have this logo 'And "Your wiki for all things Pac-Man!" On the bottom.' GameGuy72 20:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC)GameGuy72 ' Okay, Fine. You're Confusing me, i'm confusing you. So we're confused. i'm okay with that. (because we already have that logo.) maybe i'll come up with a different idea. Let's consider being freinds. GameGuy72 20:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC)GameGuy72 Good bye Pac. 18:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hello Pacmansonic, I am Electric Cricket. I dropped by to mention a possible theme, along with some templates, for this wiki I made that can be previewed here. Please tell me what you think (I did not make the logo, just so you know, it was one I found lying around here that matched the theme). P.S. I don't know if you are the right person to direct this to, but you are the most recently active bureaucrat, so I assume you are. Regards, [[User:Electric Cricket|'Electric]][[User talk:Electric Cricket|'Cricket']] 18:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the response. So, if there is community consensus or approval from other admins (or however decisions are made here), would there be a chance of it becoming the new theme? [[User:Electric Cricket|'Electric']][[User talk:Electric Cricket|'Cricket']] 16:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I created a forum thread for my proposal. Any other input you may have is much appreciated! [[User:Electric Cricket|'Electric']][[User talk:Electric Cricket|'Cricket']] 18:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Move page On a different topic, could you please move the page Pacmans talk page to User talk:Mobutu4? I was going to do it myself by doing a copy-paste move, but I thought that wasn't the best solution since the history would not have been carried over as well. [[User:Electric Cricket|'Electric']][[User talk:Electric Cricket|'Cricket']] 18:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC) pacman ghostly adventures titles i found three episodes for pacman and the ghostly adventures according to nickandmore and the futoncritic, your welcome Renardy 04:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Moves Hello. I am The Forgotten Beast, a user here from a while back. I came to ask if it were possible for you to move the Ghost Monsters page back to just Ghosts since I have yet to see them be referred to by the term of "Ghost Monsters" (I would do it myself except it requires admin rights and since your the current head here your decisions hold the most weight). I would also like to ask about what should be done of the Pac-World and Netherworld links; should these be made into redirects linking to Pac-Land and Ghost Land or should those two articles be renamed to Pac-World and Netherworld in accordance with the new continuity? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 20:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Perfectly reasonable. Best to wait and see whether this continuity will be the new permanent setting for the Pac-Man series or not and go beyond just one game. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 00:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ur very welcome =) Pac-man world 2 wiki page: I added music from every level! I added music from every level to the Pac-Man world 2 wiki page! Check it :D Awesomeguy19991 (talk) 14:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeguy19991 hey dude when you have a chance can you fix the Sue (Ghost) page? i accidently messed it up please fix it message back when you fix it =) OK I just practice this wiki. If I have new sceenshot about Pac-Man and ths Ghostly Adventures. I will add it. Ilovepac-manandghostgang (talk) 09:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Floating Mario Head 2 the WikiTroll Hello. TacticalMaster, WikiGiant here. I just wanted to let ya know that a certain user is drivin' me crazy. Would you care to...ya know, handle this situation with ease? Thank you. PS: Ya catch my drift? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 01:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, you should know that DorothyAnn64116 is someone who has been vandalizing various wikis, including Wikipedia. The user was blocked for two weeks on the General Hospital wiki, engaged in a lot of vandalism on the Magic School Bus wiki (though apparently they don't have an administrator), and I see there have been some disruptive edits here as well.The Devil's Advocate WP (talk) 21:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I would like to talk about the many problems of "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures"... I'm learning to be a storywriter from great people who understand story, like Doug Walker (the Nostalgia Critic), James Rolfe (the Angry Video Game Nerd), and Roger Van Der Weide (AKA Rogerregorroger, the host/co-host of Sonic Dissected). I would like to talk to you about what is wrong with "the Ghostly Adventures" in my personal opinion, but I need to know if you're okay with it. - Marioroxmysox sup Hi what's up From:Rising=Dracyan Yo Are you still active on the wiki? I'd like to bring it back with your help. Not many admins edit anymore. [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif' [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'Talk To Me!!!']] 19:54, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Image rename? This image http://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pac-Man_%28SNES%29.png has a somewhat incorrect title. "SNES" should be changed to "NES", since SNES is the name of a different console. The screenshot is from the NES game. I should have renamed the image before I uploaded it, but I noticed the error a little too late. ;P Would it be possible/necessary to rename the image? The Ultimate Doomer (talk) 14:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I'm glad to see somebody cares about the wiki enough to adopt it too! Whatever you can do to help, it's fine. My main concern is that the regular user editor audience has long been missing, partly because of my absence. [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'Talk To Me!!!']] 00:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi there I had a Deviantart and YouTube. - Tlsonic 1:19pm, December 22, 2013. Please ban user Olflehema for vandalisim to the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures page. Thank you! AdorablyRotten (talk) 09:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I happened to find this wiki while searching for some info on Pac-Man. I love the site! I have a specific question about copyrights, and I'm hoping somebody can help me. For several years, I've being doing random doodles of Pac-Man and ghosts in a wide variety of styles and themes (some nice, funny, gross, etc). I draw them with an ink pen, pretty basic, and put them on my web site. People love them, and I keep getting asked to publish them in a book. I've always assumed that there would be copyright issues with that, but now I'm not so sure. If I simply called them "Paccys", which I typically do, and never actually use the term "Pac-Man", would the images themselves be considered protected? As in, if I put them in a book and actually sold it to make money, would that be a problem? They are available at http://www.barr26.com/rick/pacman.php (the web site is horrible at the moment, so my apologies). As I said, I've been doing these for a long time, and actually consider these to be pieces of art, my own interpretations, so I would like to pursue this idea. I realize it's a legal question, but have had little luck in finding anything out. I contacted Namco directly, but haven't heard back. Thanks for your time! Paccy26 (talk) 12:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC)Rick Hey, do you think we can rename the wiki Wakapedia? Thanks! Pacman47 (talk) 23:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) So what do you think I like to see Sue on Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures as Pinky's sister. Asrequest control Heyy what made you bored of this wiki? I love pacman alot! Id love to take ccontrol and moniter this wiki but wasmt sure if you could still or if Im trustworthy enough. I just want your permission pretty much. Send me word when you can.WOT3000 (talk) 01:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Hello. I goofed and created a new page instead when there was an existing one. It's for Hanna-Barbera episode "The Old Pac-Man and the Sea". One of the pages should be deleted, but whichever page remains, the correct page title should be "The Old Pac-Man and the Sea" and not "The Old Pac and the Sea".Pepperchomper (talk) 22:13, February 24, 2018 (UTC) rename request heya.. on page https://pacman.fandom.com/wiki/User:Pacmansonic138?useskin=oasis it says the final boss is called tetatron but it’s teratron! didn’t know how to edit/suggest edit Labrys1 (talk) 07:22, November 21, 2019 (UTC)